


how to build your fashion portfolio and keep your boyfriend warm

by GreenyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Found Forms, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Timeskip, Romantic Fluff, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove
Summary: Supplies not included. Instructions within.(Or, Asahi sews a jacket.)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	how to build your fashion portfolio and keep your boyfriend warm

**COLORBLOCK JACKET — A SIMPLE MENSWEAR DRAFTING PATTERN**

**NOTES**

This jacket can be drafted from a simple grid mapped to the body’s basic control points. Add substantial ease for movement and style. (You will want this: your boyfriend is constantly in motion.)

This pattern uses rectangular color blocks to flow seamlessly from front to back. As the designer, you may choose whatever shapes you like. You choose lightning bolts, large and splashy across his torso. It’s more difficult than rectangles but you have learned to embrace challenges.

For colors, choose two. Combinations can be analogous, triadic, or split-complementary. You choose purple, like the sky at dusk when you walk him home, and yellow, for lightning. 

**SUPPLIES**

  * Up to 1 ½ yards of Fabric A, 45” wide
  * Up to 1 ½ yards of Fabric B, 45” wide
  * Up to 2 ½ yards of lining, 45” wide
  * Approximately 2 yards of elastic, 1” wide
  * ½ yard of fusible interfacing, 24” wide
  * 1 separating zipper
  * Kraft paper, for drafting
  * One boyfriend



Measure him carefully. He is ticklish, twitching every time the measuring tape stretches across his skin. Chest, waist, the width of his back. The base of the neck is intimate enough to make you blush but you get your revenge with the armscye depth from the top of his shoulder to his nipple. 

Draft carefully. Keep your angles sharp as his jawline. Square up and extend the shoulder. Draw a smooth underarm curve. Add extra seam allowance. 

You will stress over the lightning bolts for an hour. He will insist it looks cool the first time. He is cute but wrong. 

Pin and re-pin pattern pieces to his faded _Naruto_ t-shirt until you are satisfied. 

**CUTTING**

Fabric scissors will get his attention. _Do not let him help._ You do not have the fabric to spare.

The shapes will seem formless. It will not look like a jacket or even pieces of a jacket. 

Acknowledge your self-doubt. Remember the way he watched you on the court. The way he fought and won and lost with you. All the moments that seemed shapeless until you pieced them together. His love is a garment you never take off. 

**ASSEMBLY**

> The collar is simple. Iron fusible interfacing following manufacturer’s directions. Stitch 1’’ contrast strip across the edge, right sides together. Trim excess. 
> 
> For lining, sew sleeves to back piece. Attach one front piece to each sleeve. Your boyfriend will steal this to model as a cape until you need it back 
> 
> For shell, sew sleeve bottoms to upper sleeves. Sew back yoke and back body sections, pivoting at armhole seam. 

In your focus, you won’t notice your boyfriend is gone until he reappears with snacks. Eat what he brings you. Get back to work. 

> Pin/baste seams. Press seams open. Check carefully before you topstitch. 
> 
> To insert lining, align and match outer edges. Pin/baste together. Stitch. Turn garment right side out. It will come together slowly, then all at once.
> 
> Finish off with elastic through the sleeve cuffs and hemline. 

Ask your boyfriend to try it on. 

Hold your breath as he zips up. 

It fits perfectly. Lighting flashes across the front and around his flanks, matching his bleached bangs. 

Let your boyfriend gush. Let yourself be proud. 

You will need to take photos for your portfolio. You will need to clean up your mess. 

First, let him touch your face. Let him say thank you. Let him pour love into you. Let him warm you up.

**Author's Note:**

> this sprung into existence because 1) i wanted to experiment with found forms and 2) i adore azumane asahi
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greenywrites)


End file.
